1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the treatment of myasthenia which comprises administering to a human suffering from myasthenia a therapeutically effective amount of Coenzyme Q represented by the following general formula: ##STR1## wherein n represents an integer from 7 to 10.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coenzyme Q is also called, "ubiquinone".
Coenzymes Q were found in lipids of mitochondria in the heart of oxen by Crane at the University of Wisconsin in 1957. Coenzymes Q having various numbers for n in the above general formula are present in the natural world. Although the functions of the Coenzymes Q in vivo have not been known sufficiently, it is generally considered that they take part in the electron transport system in mitochondria. As for medical uses of Coenzymes Q, Coenzyme Q.sub.10 is used at present as a medicament for treating congestive heart failure.